Eu te amo, Diego
by Sunny Weasley
Summary: Fazíamos parte de um exército, era difícil confiar em alguém. Porém, confiamos um no outro e nos apaixonamos.


**Eu te amo, Diego**

Eu muitas vezes pensei em me culpar pelo rumo que nossas "vidas" levaram. Mas então eu paro e penso, que culpa tivemos? Afinal, não fomos nós que escolhemos tornarmos vampiros, monstros sedentos de sangue humano, em que a morte alheia nos satisfaz, nos alimenta. E também não escolhemos após tornarmos estes monstros fazer parte de um exército de vampiros recém-criados, que é o nome dado a vampiros que são jovens nesta vida, como bebês recém-nascidos. Somos fortes, mas inexperientes no ramo de luta. Fôramos criados para matar o clã de vampiros que vive em Forks, cujos nada sabemos, a não ser o fato de eles terem um leitor de mentes e olhos amarelos.

Assim que entrei no exército, aprendi a defender-me. Viver sozinha, sem nenhuma ajuda ou companhia. Eu desconfiava de todos, desconfiei de ti, Diego. Desculpe-me, mas vivendo naquele bando de vampiros, confiar em alguém se tornava difícil. Porém você me mostrou que existem bons vampiros. Você era bom, Diego, eu confiei em você e não me arrependo de tê-lo feito. Lembro-me de nossa brincadeira de ninjas, tu se lembras também, amor? Juntos, nós dois descobrimos que somos imunes ao sol. Não torraríamos nele, como Riley havia nos dito, apenas brilhávamos...

Mas porque tu tinhas de querer contar a Riley? Por que perguntar a ele se ele sabia sobre nossa reação ao sol? Devíamos ter fugido, imediatamente. Seria só eu e você, juntos, para sempre. Você, a única pessoa que eu confiei e amei em toda minha vida. Sim, minha confiança em ti não foi imediata, ela foi sendo conquistada aos poucos... Por exemplo, quando você cedeu-me um humano para beber, e quando iniciamos nossa brincadeira de ninjas. Pena que eu nunca cheguei, a saber, como seria nosso toque secreto...

E quando você me beijou, seus lábios frios e gelados como pedras nos meus, que não eram diferentes, eu soube que eu te amava. Naquele momento o meu mundo havia parado, se meu coração batesse ele teria acelerado, se meu sangue corresse por minhas veias eu teria corado. Sinais de quando você ama alguém, certo?

Tenho muitas lembranças suas. Os cabelos escuros e encaracolados, os olhos grandes, os lábios carnudos que eu já tivera a honra de provar... A sensação maravilhosa de estar contigo, brincando de ninjas... A visão perfeita de quando você sorria para mim, era de tirar o fôlego aquele sorriso, tão belo!

E também há a pior lembrança de todas. Aquela que me doeu fundo no peito, aquela que eu não _suportava_, não _aceitava_. A descrição de sua morte dita pela voz fria de Riley. Ele nos ameaçando fazer o mesmo que fez com Diego. "_Quando eu os levar até ela, vou segurá-los enquanto ela arranca suas pernas e depois, lentamente, muito lentamente, queima seus dedos, orelhas, lábios, língua e todos os apêndices supérfluos, um a um. _O mais difícil era imaginar a cena, imaginar você sofrendo era um sofrimento para mim. Ah, se Deus existe, porque tudo teve de ser assim? Porque eu e ele não pudemos ficar juntos, afinal?

Porém, depois eu também morri. Eu acabaria matando a mim mesma, acho. Afinal, porque eu viveria sem Diego? Ele era o meu motivo de viver, de ser pelo menos um pouco feliz, só um pouco naquela vida que eu nunca fui.

Para terminar minha existência neste mundo, queria assinalar algumas coisas. Diego, espero lhe encontrar novamente. Preciso saber do nosso toque de ninja! Preciso vê-lo de novo, tocá-lo, beijá-lo... E sobre morrer, não é tão difícil, eu só fechei os olhos, senti uma breve e forte dor, e nunca mais abri os olhos. Nunca mais vi nada, mas eu ainda sentia. O amor que sinto por ti ficou aceso dentro de mim, ainda.

Morrer é até fácil, perder-te foi milhares vezes pior. Eu te amo, Diego.

_N/A: Oiiie gente! Espero que tenham gostado da fic, sim ela ficou pequena, né? Mas fazer o que? =P Finalmente consegui fazer uma da Bree e do Diego! Achei os dois tão buni's, queria que eles tivessem ficado vivos e juntos. Beijiiiinhos, Sunny._

_Não se esqueçam da __**REVIEW!**_


End file.
